


A Quiet Night

by kt_anansi



Series: Smutty Garcy Fics... [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/kt_anansi
Summary: Prompt from Kissedbydragonfire, Thanks!"First one to make noise loses!"





	A Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissedbydragonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissedbydragonfire/gifts).



> ***This used to be a part of a multi-chapter smut compilation. After requests though, I decided to repost as individual works in a series.

 

Garcia Flynn never claimed to be a saint.  

He would be the first to admit all of his faults… But with Lucy Preston, he had tried…  _ really tried _  to be different. The woman was the one good thing in his life… and he didn’t want to fuck up his friendship with her. 

The problem? She was currently in his bed with him, naked and under the covers.

He couldn’t lie, he had imagined his and Lucy’s first kiss well before it ever happened. When it did happen, the heat had left him wanting more… Apparently, she felt the same way… But this was not how he imagined  _ this. _

He had been sleeping when he felt her hand brush his cheek. Smiling sweetly, she stripped before him and crawled into his bed. They had talked earlier that day, about the journal. Lucy had so many questions… and Flynn wanted to answer them, he really did. But the truth was, he had just as many questions himself.  

“Lucy?” he asked, because what else could he do? She was so close to him…. he could smell her naturally sweet skin, and the alluring fragrance that she had added.  

_ Was that… roses?  _

“Flynn… I hope I didn’t misread the way you’ve been looking at me lately,” she scooted closer so that her knees were brushing his thighs. He couldn’t help but shiver with anticipation, as he felt blood rush to his lap. As he swallowed nervously, she cupped his cheek, “I hope I am not being too forward…”  

“Uh… well,”  _ Fuck. _  He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want this… didn’t want her… but was she in her right mind? “Lucy, have you been drinking?” 

“Not a drop,” she whispered, pulling him into a kiss. The display of affection started out sweet, tentative and quickly turned heated, it wasn’t until her breasts were flush against his chest that she leaned back, “I want you… Flynn, don’t you want me?”  

“Yes,” he confessed.  

“Okay… We’re going to have to be quiet though… the walls are thin…”   

“First one to make noise loses…” Flynn grinned.

“What’s the punishment, if I lose?” Lucy asked smiling against his lips.  

“Well, I guess you’ll find out now,” Flynn answered, grinning darkly.

“Not fair!”  

At least she was laughing as he kissed her fully, turning her until she was on her back. His lips and tongue mapped out her body. And bless the woman, she tried to be quiet. Even when his tongue coaxed an orgasm from her, he could feel her stifled moans vibrate through her body. Later, he whispered things to her as he gave her all he had. When she came, she pressed her feet against his ass, and he couldn’t help but finish for her.  

“Rematch,” she said after they came down and caught their breath. She swung her leg over him, straddled him while she pressed herself deliciously close to him.  

_ She was so demanding.   _

And he loved every moment of it.


End file.
